la llegada de un dios a DxD 1
by Fanfic Yisus Z
Summary: Despues de ganar el torneo del poder goku es respetado por todos los dioses pero de repente llega un nuevo villano y goku es teletrasportado a otro mundo goku podra derrotar al nuevo enemigo? podra sobrevivir en el nuevo mundo descubrelo en esta historia


Hola chicos y chicas este es mi primer fic en esta plataforma,espero les guste xD espero les guste sin mas que decir les dejo con el cap,Declaracion de derechos de autor los animes usados en este fic no son de mi pertenencia todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores pd usare en personalidad al goku de z

Despues de ganar el torneo del poder,goku fue considerado el salvador de los universos y catalogado por los dioses como uno de sus mejores aliados en cuanto a fuerza se refiere,goku ya había perfeccionado la doctrina egoísta al 100% y era capaz de rivalizar con los angeles en ese aspecto un dia como cualquier otro el sr wiss le dijo que fuera presentarse ante el rey del todo puesto lo había llamado en ese momento goku pensó que seguro zen chan lo había llamado a jugar o algo por el estilo después de llegar al planeta de bills wiss lo llevo al palacio del rey del todo,después de llegar al palacio goku sintió una presencia maligna pero lo dejo pasar aunque estaba alerta de cualquier ataque después de eso goku wiss y bills llegaron con el rey del todo pero algo que les sorprendio a goku,fueron las palabras de los dos pequeños rey del todo,SON GOKU HAS ROTO LA REGLA DE LOS MORTALES SUS LIMITES Y AMBICIONES INCLUSO LLEGANDO A SUPERAR A LOS DIOSES AHORA MORIRAS PERO ANTES QUE NADA NOS DIVERTIREMOS VIENDOTE SUFRIR,dijeron los dos zeno sama a la vez ante tal Escena goku solo pudo confundirse y después de esa confundida Escena Bills y wiss junto a los demás dioses y angeles se lanzaron contra el saiyajin el cual apenas y se podía defender OIGAN PORQUE ME ATACAN YO QUE LES HICE? HAS SUPERADO A LOS DIOSES NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE MOS MATES O NOS TRAICIONES ASI QUE TE MATAREMOS ANTES DE QUE LO HAGAS,En ese momento goku esquivo un golpe de bills pero fue resivido con una patada en el estomago por el dios destructor haciéndole escupir sangre s…sr bills dijo goku escupiendo mas sangre Nota:Goku estaba en ssj blue solo por si las dudas fin de nota maldito humano debi eliminarte antes bueno por lo menos ahora si podre hacerlo te hare sufrir lentamente y después destruiré el planeta tierra junto a todos los que habitan en el jajajaja esas palabras hicieron enojar al saiyajin y sin perder ni un segundo se transformo en su estado ultra instinto y le dio un golpe que mandaria a volar a bills haciéndole chocar con los demás dioses destructores y sin ninguna pisca de arrepentimiento debido al odio y furia contenida en ese momento,Realizo su ataque Kame Kame Haaaaa pero fue parado por su sensei wiss asi empezando una ardua batalla contra su maestro aunque la pelea era mas a favor de wiss que de el saiyajin cada uno daba lo mejor de si en esta pelea wiss lanzaba golpes con mucha maestria y goku los esquivaba y regresaba los golpes a duras penas debido a los golpes ocacionados por el dios destructor bills,en ese momento goku pudo divisar un punto débil en wiss y sin mas que perder creo una esfera de energía y la zona enviando al angel a volar pero en ese mismo instante los hermanos de wiss mas los dioses destructores y daishinkan que acababan de recomponerse del brutal ataque del saiyajin se lanzarían a ataquarlo dificultandole mucho el seguir luchando realizando una esfera de energía y lanzándola al suelo creando una gran montaña de humo y aprovechando para esconderse detrás de unos escombros…mal..maldicion decía goku con su traje destrozado y escupiendo sangre a monton ,si siguo asi me mataran no quería hacerlo pero no me dejan otra opción pensaba goku el cual ya se había percatado de que los dioses habían lanzdo esferas de ki encontra del saiyajin y antes de que pudieran alcanzarlo se elevo en el cielo esquivando el ataque,¡Es Hora! Pensó goku el cual empezaba a elevar su ki mientras gritaba su cabello se tornaba de un gris oscuro y su aura crecia exponencialmente hasta que todo el lugar empezó a temblar Haaaaaaaa haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,después de que el palacio dejara de brillar y temblar la cilueta del saiyajin se podía ver el cual los miraba con una mirada imponente…Niños qiero que se alejen dijo el gran sacerdote mirando con una mirada seria al saiyajin pero padre que es lo que haras? Dije que se alejen obedescan! Grito el gran sacerdote sus hijos no pudieron hacer otra cosa mas que retroceder,De verdad eres un sujeto interesante son goku no cualquiera se puee enfrentar a los dioses y rivalizar en poder sin duda eres digno de admirar pero no..no puedo dejar que avances un paso mas dijo el gran sacerdote lanzandoce en contra del saiyajin teniendo una pelea muy igualada pero mientras mas avansaba la pelea mas fuerte se volvia goku hasta llegar al punto de humillar al sacerdote como si de un juego se tratara y dejándolo inconciente con un golpe en la nuca después de eso los angeles y los dioses de la destruccion pero serian fácilmente derrotados jajajaja valla valla son goku eres mas fuerte de lo que pareces dijo un hombre cubierto por una capa negra la cual le cubria todo el cuerpo y usaba una mascara la cual le cubria el rostro el cual estaba acompañado por un hombre descubierto con cara sadica y fornido cuerpo de cabello verde ,Q…Quien eres tu? Preguntaba el saiyajin indignado Quien soy? Ja solo te dire que soy el ser mas poderoso del universo incluso mas que este patético niñato el cual es llamado el rey del todo Decia el hombre entre carcajadas,No se quien seas pero por lo visto estoy mas que seguro es que tu los hiciste hacer esto no es cierto? Decía goku con una mirada llena de rencor,Ja eres mas inteligente de lo que pareces estúpido mortal los puse en mi ilusión y los hice hacer lo que yo quería pero eso ya no importa ahora moriras decía el hombre mientras chasqueaba los dedos y el otro hombre se lanzaba encontra de goku,mierda es demasiado fuerte pensaba goku mientras tenia una pelea igualada contra el hombre en ese momento goku se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle el hombre tenia una cola de mono con que eres un saiyajin em esto se esta poniendo mas interesante jeje decía goku mientras tenia una pelea demasiado igualada contra el hombre pero poco a poco mientras mas peleaban mas fuerte se volvían la batalla parecía nunca acabar terminare con esto decía goku el cual había sobrepasado finalmente al saiyajin,Kame Kame Haaaaaaaa decía goku el cual antes de lanzarlo se teletrasporto enfrente del saiyajin lanzado el poderoso ataque a su rostro levantando mucho humo finalmente decía el saiyajin suspirando pero nunca se espero lo siguiente,un brazo salio de la cortina de humo ahorcando al saiyajin el cual poco a poco iba perdiendo el aire y finalmente callendo en la inconsiencia broly acaba con esclamo el sombrio hombre mientras sonreía detrás de su mascara a la orden esclamo el hombre de figura imponente el cual había creado una esfera de energía y la colocaba en la cara del saiyajin,Adios dijo el hombre con una sadica sonrisa ¡BLAST! Una esfera de energía había sido lanzada hacia el hombre impidiendo de que matara al saiyajin T…Tendran..que pasar sobre mi primero decía agonizando el gran sacerdote el cual creo un portal el cual absorveria a goku y después de eso se lanzo a pelear en contra del hombre pero fue humillado fácilmente Eso fue estúpido dijo el hombre encapuchado,Matalo broly después encontraremos a son goku dijo el hombre y son dudarlo dos veces broly atravesó el pecho del sacerdote con una esfera de energía vámonos broly dijo el hombre retirandoce con broly y zeno sama.


End file.
